Dream Worth Living
by InfinityMidnight
Summary: Sequel to Adopted. What happen to them? Well this tells the story of after everything. Please review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I jolted up in my bed. I patted my body, still here. I realize that it was a dream. Why does this keep happening to me. I was still mute because for 1 year I haven't talk and forgot how. I stop because I knew if I did, it will probably be insulting people. I made sure that my laptop and recording stuff was still there. I hade been making videos of me and a friend playing minecraft. But when my parents died and I stop talking, I retreated to speed art and things that don't need talking. My subs have drop by 10,000 since I switch. They don't know I am a mute and want me to return to commentating. I really wish I could. I got out of bed while thinking of the dream. It used so much of the truth, it seem so real.  
>I put on a shirt that said Silver with an iron ingot under it. It look a lot like Adam's butter shirt but this time my little special thing. I walk out to the dining room and got a plate of breakfast. I sat down and ate it while thinking of everything true. I do love pickles, I am 14 and is in algebra. Top of the class. I draw and use to sing. And worst of all, I do cut. But who cares, today is my last day here, my parents had made a will that states that I go live with the son of one of their friends. Only until the house was cleaned and then I live in there. It took a year for the officials to allow it but I am still going! I pack up everything besides the piano, and went to the pick up area. After a couple of minutes, a guy appeared. He walk to me and asked<br>"Are you Infinity?" I nodded and he led me to the car. I sat down in the back and thought "He looks nice I guess." He drove me to his house which was only 10 minutes away from my old home. We walk in and he already had a room set up for me. His roommates were on the other side of the house. I look around the room and saw a desk with the stuff I need.  
>I also saw a note that said "These stuff is for you. Enjoy." I smiled and log on with the password that he wrote down in the note. I change it and went on to minecraft. The Internet was so good and really fast. I started a new picture, it was team crafted and me on the side. I finish it right before dinner. I save the recording and close the laptop. I took a last look at the room an thought "It need to put up my posters."<br>He brought me to the kitchen and gave me a plate of food. I ate quickly and left before his roommates came out. I retreated back to my room and got on to Bajancanadian's server. I played a couple of games, one with him and won all but one. I fell off of a cliff. I planed to do something new, I took the footage and added music to it before posting it along with my speed art. Almost immediately I got 20 likes and 301 views. I look over to the wall and got some tape. I put up the posters I drew, I made sure it could be taken off easily. It was all of their minecraft skins. Skydoesminecraft, Deadlox, Minecraftuniverse, Bajancanadian, JeromeASF, Bodil40, Huskymudkipz, Ssundee, Bashur, rMXPx13, and Setosorcerer were placed on the wall. I took a step back and admire my works. I went to the computer and look at some if the comments on my new video. They really liked it because that was close to commentating.  
>I stretch and saw that at the door was a guy with curly brown hair. I wave at him while my other hand log off the computer. A new guy join him, on with dirty blond hair. They both look at me and the posters caught their eyes. I walk over and close the door while they were looking at the posters. I really need a sign for the door. I open the drawer where my supplies are. I got a piece of plastic and drew a nice computer, a mic, and a camera with fancy words in the middle. On the other side said "Welcome".<br>I hung the do not disturb side up on the door and went back to the computer. I wanted to finish the thing I had on Deadlox's server. I got on and saw Bodil40 making a rainbow parkour and I really wanted to try it out, but he wasn't done. I flew over to my area that I was working on. It was a giant statue of Deadlox with parkour surrounding it. I was op so I could do these things. After I finish it, I flew over and watch Martin build the parkour. After some minutes he log off and I log off to. Time to meet Ty's roommates, who I am sure is Sky and Minecraftuniverse. I went out of the room after grabbing Betty, the diamond axe. They were sitting on the couch watching a horror movie. I quickly whack each of them on the head. I threw Betty over the counter and into the kitchen to get rid of the evidence. They look at each other than me. I smiled and waved hi to started bombing me with question.  
>"Hello my Adam, what is yours?" Said the guy with the curly brown hair. I didn't answer even when the guy with the dirty blond said his name. I look over at the screen in time to see the monster jump at us. The others jump and scream while I sat there looking at it. I didn't jump or scream. It wasn't really scary. However the guys seem to be having a heart attack. I shook my head sadly walk to the kitchen to retrieve Betty before going back to my room. It has a connecting bathroom. I went in and started changing. I found my blade in my pocket and added a couple more cuts to my arm. I look at the little beads of red liquid oozing out. It look so pretty, my life does. I wipe it up and wrap my arm to absorb the blood and not let it bleed through my shirt. I didn't care for dinner so I went to bed instead.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a throbbing arm, but I was use to it. I got up and brush my teeth, making sure to get all the way back. I open my server and went to the hunger games. Time to mess things up. I flew up to the mountain top and build a platform. I made sure that it look cool and made of silver. I went into creative mode and gave myself full silver and a enchanted silver sword. I tp all to the platform and watch them fight. I gave a random bacca a diamond axe and a bunch of fish. I watch as he ran around cutting people up with Betty. I laugh and let his oppenent have a diamond sword and a female Bajancanadian /fly. The people on my server never complains because they knew I always do this. I really hope that they try out my new map that I made myself. I made it not some random dude that I tell my ideas. I knew were all the chest were so I had the advantage. I watch as the bacca won the game and then went into my new server. I was the second person in it. I watch as more people came in. This was a big server, 30 people instead of 24. The last couple of people was the ones that caught my eyes. It was the youtubers! It was Bodil40, Deadlox, Skydoesminecraft, TBNRfrags, Bajancanadian, ASFJerome, Huskymudkipz, and Minecraftuniverse. This will be fun.

I crack my fingers and let everyone rush spawn as I watch the guys look around. Let me describe my server, it was a pretty small map for that many people. It had statues of team crafted and all of my favorite youtubers with special things behind them, like with Adam, butter mountains and squids in a huge lake. All of the statues had parkours around them, the difficulty was set on how much skills of parkour the youtuber had. Bodil's is the hardest and Kermit's was the easiest. Anyways, I could tell who was team, and how good they were together. Martin and Preston, Ty and Adam, Mitch and Jerome, and Quentin and Jason. I felt really sorry for Ty, I knew Adam was going to be annoying. Let me just help him. I turn into creative and the chat filled with people saying Code 21. I smiled and flew over to they pair, I gave Ty a potion of regen and Adam a butter chestplate. I made sure to visit the top of Martin's statue for the two double chests. I got my silver chest plate, silver pants and a silver sword. I threw a splash potion of invisibility on Mitch and Jerome to help them. I then I type /server 59 d 30 (not real comand) That started death match in 30 seconds. I got out of gamemode and waited for the 14 people d-match, Preston didn't make it. Mitch had killed 12 people and I had none. Time to change that. The others still haven't got any kills except for Jerome who got the others. I teleported and went into battle. I killed a team of 3 right off the bat. Mitch and jerome had jump and used the cake trick to keep alive. Ty charge at me and I jump out of the way. I ran around in circles, hitting him until he exploded. I chase after a team of 4, I was trying to be the top Bacca. I place a tnt and blew the 4 off plus Adam. Really? 9, now the others who where raiding the d-match chests. I look over the side and place a tnt over the heads of Mitch and Jerome. I hit them before the tnt blew the up so I could get the kills. 11, last two were pretty easy considering they both had full silver and diamond booties. I won 13 kills. The other didn't even fight each other. I'm surprise.

Anyways I really hope they like that and also the people who are about to see my video. I posted it with a small counter for each kill. I close the server down so I could record a quick run pan shot of the place and posted it with the video. I lean back and open my mouth to yawn. I almost fell out of my chair when the yawn came out. I open my mouth to try making a sound and a whisper came out. I guess my voice was back but I still not going to trust anyone. I rolled up my sleeve and pick up my razor, no not my razor gear, and slice the small scars again. How does it heal so fast, I have no idea. I went back to drawing my new picture I was going to use for my picture. It was going to be good. I check my in-box and saw a bunch of messages. I open one of the emails and saw it was for Minecon. It seems like I was going. I saw a car out front that was going to take me to my house. They had finish cleaning it. I pack up everything including my posters. But I did leave a picture and letter for them. The picture was of the "scary" monster. I left and got in the car. I lookout the window and took a 10 minute nap. I open my eyes when the car stop. I got out and look at my old house. It was now mine. I didn't cry but felt like it. My parents use to live here with me. I open the front door and step into the living room. It still smelt like my parents. I set my bags down in my room and jump into my bed. I took a deep breath to make sure I wouldn't cry. I wanted to get my head away from the sadness. I open youtube and watch Mitch's newest video, the hunger games on my server.

"Hey dood, welcome back to the Hunger Games! We are here with a new map made by InfinityMidnight. My servers are down for some fixes and alot of you doods requested that I check out this girl. Any ways welcome Sky, Deadlox, Jerome, Bodil, Preston, Husky and Jason! So we gonna win the hunger deans." the video proceeds and this picks up at death match. "Biggums! lets do the cake glitch! on the count of three. 1 2 3 GO! We are safe." "Hey Mitch look at the feed, some ones about to top you as top bacca." "No, Jerome I'm sorry but I can't let anybody top me. Come here! No. TNT!" the message board said Bajancanadian was blow up by InfinityMidnight using TNT JeromeASF was blow up by InfinityMidnight using TNT. "Lets get back into the call with the others. Hey guys so that was a special edition og hunger games and I have to say this map if really good. I really like the statues." Ty mumbles"Yeah but she cheated." "Anyways I hope you doods enjoyed this special hunger games and slap that like button with your forehead. Check out everybidy's channels in the description below and the server. Goodbye."

I smiled and open up minecraft. Time to get on with the third video today. (She has a random upload schedule. One a day at 10 and if she feels like it, more but not always) I wanted to do hide and seek but didn't have any one to record with. I instead recorded some sprint map. "Hello my Starlights! I am back. My voice have came back some how. It will be a bit quiet but bear with me. So in honor of this wonderful moment, I have gotten a sprint map. I however do not have any one to record with. All of them are gone and I haven't been in touch with them a year. Let get started." I ran through the usual things and the map ended 6 minutes later. "Thank you for watching and bearing with me for a whole year as I struggled. I love all of you. Thank you my Starlights and until next time see you later." I ended and posted it. I stood up and place my laptop on my desk and look at the equipment on it. A lone tear finally slip out of my eyes. I went down stairs and open the refrigerator, I saw that the people had refilled it. I grab a bottle of water and open it. I sat down on the couch and look at the old photo albums. It was filled with pictures of me and my parents. I slammed it shut and curled up in a ball at the end of the couch. I place my head between my knees and cried. It hit me so hard that in the year, I lost the little friends I had and everyone close to me. At least in the orphanage there were some people who cared but here there is no one. After half an hour of crying, I laid there staring at the wall. I didn't feel like doing anything. I fell asleep after awhile, my head blank as a sheet of paper.

(listening to Skelly heart right now. Such a good song.)

I woke up and went to the bathroom. I look into the mirror and saw a contact case. It held my contacts that was colored. The color that I always love. I only wear it because I hated my eye color. It was ugly. I comb my hair and cover my left eye, leaving a silver and green eye. I put on a emerald green shirt and my silver jacket. Last I put on silver-blue jeans. That change who I look like completely. I lifted up the sleeve of the jacket and shirt to reveal the cuts. It was a light pink against my pale skin. It was throbbing still. I rolled it down and pack for Minecon. I pack my favorite dress, which is saying some thing cause I hate dresses, a couple of shirts and some jeans. Tomorrow I was going, really late email. I laid down on the bed and look at the roof, I still had the picture of the sky on there. I painted the sky and clouds so it look like I was laying outside. I sat back up and check my youtube. I got more subscribers than before, at least by 20,000. I was 10 thousand away from a million. I shrug and check who I was sub to. There were a couple more videos. I open one of the videos that I have already recorded and posted it. It was a speed art. I watch the video until it was 10 at night. I had to wake up at 5 so I went to sleep. I didn't want to go and see people but I always wanted to go to minecon. Two sides were fighting with each other. Oh well, there is no choice, I have to go even if I didn't want to go.


	3. Chapter 3

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* I hit the snooze button and sat up. I rubbed my eyes and stood up. I brush my teeth and got a bowl of cereal. I sat down and look around, my parent use to wake up with me and sit in front of me. I stared at the empty spot in front of me and shook my head. I finish my my breakfast and grab my bag. I walk to the bus station and caught the bus to the airport. I walk to the special side of the airport. I sat down in a corner of the room and put up my hood. I hope no one notice me. A couple of people were already there before me. (All of the youtubers live in Washington and California) I played my favorite play list and sat there observing the people who came in. A guy spotted me in my little corner and came over. "Hey little girl, are you lost? This place is for only youtubers." Well that hurt my feelings. I am not a little girl. I look at him and cock my head. Well it seems like you can't do anything about it. I look away and back to the growing crowd. He walk off back to his friends. I stood up when it turn 7. I walk up to the attendant and handed in my pass. She look at my picture that I sent in earlier and let me in. The guy who went up to me earlier, stood there with his mouth open. I sat in the back where everyone doesn't pay attention. The others boarded and I saw my mother's friend son. Him and his two friends. They were surrounded with others and talking. I look at them wistfully, remembering my friends that use to record with me. I smiled and settle down.

*Timeskip*

We touch down in Orlando, Florida in 8 hours. I went through the whole play list twice and drew three new pictures. We stop in Texas for 3 hours. I look out of the window and saw the people rushing to get the docking thing-a-ma-jig lock in place. I wait a bit longer when almost every one was off the plane. I got off and was met by the head of minecon. He talked about the rules and I completely mute him out. I walk on when he stop talking and a bell-hopper took me and my bags to a room. The hotel was only 5 minutes away from the airport and was right next to the minecon building. I open the door and saw a map of all the rooms on this floor.

Youtubers' Floor 6

Room 601- Ihascupquakes, Red

Room 602- Bebopvox, Zexyzek

Room 603- Chimneyswift, Slamacow

Room 604- TBNRFrags, NoochM

Room 605- PeteZaHutt, MillionCookesh

Youtubers' Floor 7

Room 701- Skydoesminecraft, Deadlox

Room 702- Bajancanadian, JeromeASF (this is not merome)

Room 703- InfinityMidnight

Room 704- Minecraftuniverse, Setosorcerer

Room 705- Ssundee, BonkersBonker

Youtubers' Floor 8

Room 801- iBaki, SimonHDS90

Room 802- Bashur, Cavemanfilms

Room 803- Sethbling, Hypixel

Room 804- MCFinest (IDK their names)

Room 805- Bodil40, Mr.360games

(Sorry if I miss some people, I purposely did not put Toby in her because he does other games more than minecraft, I couldn't remember them all. Also some of these people I really do not care about but just know.)

I don't fangirl but this almost broke that. All of my favorite youtubers are going to live in the same hotel with me. I sat down and took a deep breath. "Calm down, now lets go!" I said to myself. I got up and walk around my room. It was pretty big, it had a bathroom, another room, a kitchen, living room, and a balcony. I laid down in the bed and close my eyes, tierd from all the excitment. I even forgot my depression and the need to cut. I fell fast asleep even though it was like 8 in the afternoon.

Sorry for the short chapter but it had a lot of people in it. It took a lot of time to track everyone down. So tired, I think I'm gonna take a nap. Thank you my Startlights for reading my stories and until next time, good bye.


	4. Chapter 4

I heard a bang on the door that really shook me. I jolted up right and look over to the door. I got up and change my shirt. I put on a blue-green shirt and my jacket. I open the door and saw a guy in his mid 30's. He brought breakfast on a silver cart. He set the cart in the kitchen and left. "Well that was rude." I said to the close door. I open on off the silver hood and the smell of bacon filled the room. I pick up the note that was on the cart too. The note siad Enjoy Infinity. I hope you will come to the booth that I have set up for some one. And also this breakfast isn't a bribe. *cough* See you later! - Matthew

I shook my head with a smile on my lips. I pick up a piece of bacon and crunch on it. I guess I have a booth. I went back to my room and put my ribbons in. I finish the food and open the door. I peek my head out to check if any one was around and went out went I saw no one. I got out side and was going to put up my hood but didn't want to look any weirder. After all it was florida and I was wearing a jacket. I walk into the building and was greeted by Matthew. "Hey Infinity! How you are you?" I look at him with an raise eyebrow. He smiled and gave me a sheet of paper. Great, it looks like I was going to be next to team crafted. I walk across the giant floor and got to the table. It had a sign that said my name but I turned it around. I look over and saw a booth with a lot of chairs and a huge sign that said TEAM CRAFTED. (Sorry if any of this is not accurate. I never gone to pax or minecon) I open my laptop and started playing minecraft..


	5. Chapter 5

I kept hearing things and signed a bunch of stuff. Over at the team crafted table was worst. It was extremely crowed. I chuckled and went back to my fans, let the guys deal with it.

*timeskip

"Hello this is the head of minecon speaking. Is this Infinity?"  
>"Yeah"<br>"Well, we called to inform you that there will be a formal dance in two days. Please come." "Sure, I guess."  
>"Great. Wear a dress and you don't have to bring a date, only yourself. Bye"<br>They hung up, leaving me looking at the phone dumbstruck. Yup, I am wearing my dress. I guess I am taking a shower tomorrow. I sat down and look at my fingers. They were trembling. I pulled out the blade from my pocket and slice the skin on my wrist. The drops of blood falling and hitting the tiles with a dull plunk. I giggle and watch as my vision start to blur, I was gonna need a cup of orange juice. I pulled the phone off the table next to me and dialed room service.  
>"Yes, may I have steak, potatoes, corn, and oranges. Yes I will cook them myself. Yes, okay" I hung up and got the grill out. I place it on the balcony and stared it. The door rang and I ran to it. They delivered the supplies that I needed. I went to the kitchen and prepared the meat, making sure all of them was coated evenly with spices. For some odd reason they gave me 12 pieces. I guess I could give it to the others. I place the steaks on the grill and went to make some mash potatoes. I added butter and corn to the potatoes and place them in a big bowl. I went back to the balcony and was hit with the aroma of barbecue. I smiled when I saw the next door neighbor open the door. I quickly flip them and went back in so they couldn't really see me that much. I squeeze the oranges and mixed a drink. It was a strawberry, banana smoothie with the orange juice and blueberries. It is really good.<p>

I got the batter for a red velvet cake ready and into the oven when the timer ding. I went back to the grill and place the steaks onto a plate. I open a bottle of A1 sauce and went to get my cake out of the oven. I pop it out and filled the room with the smell of cake. "The people around me must be really mad." I mumble to myself. I got the cream cheese frosting and coated it. I stack the two cakes in top of each other and left it to cool even more. I got my plate and spoon some mash potatoes and corn next to it. Ready to eat. I took a picture of the meal, making sure it caught the cake too, and posted on twitter. I carried my plate to the laptop and open hide and seek. I crack my fingers and was ready to click a sign when there was a knock on the door. I growl and stood up to answer the door. I open the door and there stood my mother's friend son and his friends.

"Hey! My name is Adam. I just happen to smell the steaks you were making and came to ask if you had any more." The brown, curly hair guy said. I smiled and open the door wider. They walk in and I seated up plates for them all. I went back to my plate and sat down again. I didn't care if they were gonna eat, I wanted to record some thing. I look back at the hide and seek and click a sign.  
>"Hello my Silverlights! I wanted to do a video at minecon! Yeah so I am doing hide and seek, for those who don't know what it is, it is a mini game that one person is the seeker and tries to kill the others who are blocks. And it looks like I am a snow block, yeah." I ran to the fire on the balcony and put it out. That left me with the perfect spot and I jump in it.<br>"I love hide and seek because I can sit here and eat! Yeah I am eating some steak with buttery mash potatoes and corn. I also have a red velvet cake for dessert. Plz don't hate for the background noises, there are people from the other rooms. Let me see what are their names." I turn around and saw all of them watching me, "Guys, what are your names? And say hello to my Starlights!" Adam said "Hey I am Sky, that is Deadlox, Husky, Seto, Buttersolace, MunchingBrotato, Jason, Mitch and Jerome! And hello to her fans!"  
>I laugh and turn back. "So I guess these are the so called famous youtubers. I really don't know why they are funny, I just find them annoying." They all said "Hey!" I laugh "Not really. They are my inspiration and I would love if you wonderful people go check them out. I will try writing all of their channels down in the description. Mean while, some one is trying to kill me!" I ran off and jump into the pool. The timer ding and I was teleported to the lobby. "Okay guys I am gonna go Afk for abit to get a slice of cake that the others don't get." I said the last part louder for the others. I got up and ran to the cake and cut a piece for myself. I then put the rest of the cake into the fridge. I spun around and walk back to the computer while taking a bite. "Mm, that is some good stuff." I moan into the mic and the other look at me jealous. "So any ways I hope you enjoyed that hide and seek. Don't forget to check out the other's channels and to borrow some thing from Mitch here, slap that like button with your forehead. Until till next time good bye my Starlights!" I ended the recording and turn the chair around. I went and got the cake out of the fridge and cut another slice. I place it on a plate and handed it to Mitch.<br>"Sorry for using your outro. Here is a cake for you." They other started to glare at him and I couldn't hold my laughter any more. I burst out laughing and every time I try to stop, I see one of their "are you crazy" faces and burst again. After some time I stop and push them out of the room. I shut the door on their faces and went back to the bed. I clutch my side and tried to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I over slept. Dang it. I tried to get up but my sides hurt to much. Ah, I remember. Wow. I crawled out of bed and into the bathroom, turning on the lights by throwing a comb at it. Don't ask. I pulled myself up and cast a glance into the mirror. Opps, I needed that comb. I look at it laying on the ground and decided not to pick it up. I turn on the shower and got undress.

*skip shower scene

I smiled. My hair was still wet and curly (did I tell you my hair is naturally curly) That shower really help the ache. I bent down and pick up the comb, running it through my wet hair. I quickly got dress and ran out the door. Yeah, I shouldn't have because I ran into Ty. "So sorry!" He look at me and smiled. "No, I wasn't looking." I push my bangs back a bit and walk with him to pax.


	7. Chapter 7

I walk through the doors and was handed a VIP pass. It would help me get on stage for the interviews. It seems that they found out I could play a lot of minecraft parodies. That is tomorrow. I headed towards the Razor section of the place and look for a new mouse. My old one was broken. I check out a couple before hearing Adam again. I look up and saw him right there in the booth next to me. He was with the other signing stuff. I chuckled and pick up on that was 12 dollars, the cheapest and bought it. I stuck it in my bag and walk into the line to get their signatures. I really wanted Mitch and Jerome's. By the time I got to the front of the line, it was time for the last show. Leagues of Legends. Martin and Simon were up. I gave them my doodle book and watch the interview from down here. I saw out of the corner of my eye, the guys staring at the picture I gave them. I turn back "Something wrong?" Mitch looked up. "Nope, just commenting on your picture." I smiled and turn back. Simon and Martin went off for some more popular people. I got back my paper and headed home. I needed to record with Taylor.

*timeskip

"Hello my silverlights! Infinity here with Ant, Bashur and The batman! And we are here with Hide and Seek! You know what that mean, I got some new music! Everything will be in the description below." I grab my new mouse and got into the hole in the floor. I hide as a snow block. Ant started talking and I heard some Skype messages. "Hey guess what? More people!" I saw the list go up like crazy. "Sky, Dadlox, Captainsparklez, Bodil, Preston, Mitch, Jerome, and Muchingbrotato!" My mouth fell open. "There is no flipping way I will do this." I said. Bashur giggle and said "Why not? You haaaave to because this is hide and seek." I heard confusion from the others. "No way. You guys plan this didn't you?" Taylor said "Nooooo... Maybe... kinda... Yeah." I shook my head. "Hey, Infinity. I sent you something." I check my Skype. "No flipping way! You didn't! Um... how do I do this..." I lean back and yelled "Magma!" I heard Adam ask who he is. He walk in. "What?" "Do me a favor and print this off. He grab my tablet and went to print it off. "Taylor, is it easy or hard?" I could just see him smirking. "Hard, I doubt you can do it." My turn to smirk. "Wanna bet?" "Yes" "How much?" "10 dollars" "Get your wallet then. Anyways Adam, so how are you?" "Good" "How you liking that hotel room?" "How do you know I am in a hotel?" I laugh. "Adam, you are talking to the person that you got steak from." Taylor butt in. "Steak! Really?" "Yes" I stop talking and got the music sheets from Magma. "Hold on a second, Taylor, you got your wallet?" "Yes" "Then I am ready." I place the sheets in front of me and saw the multitude of chords and notes. I crack my fingers ad remember the others. Butterflies started to fly I my stomach. I place my fingers on the notes and was taken away to a different place. One where no one saw me, one where only music matter. I play each notes and heard someone singing.

Just waking up in the morning,

in the new world.

I'll honest with ya,

I just wanna ex-plore,

And when I think about it, makes me wanna do more

So let's get down to it: mine ore.

The creatures of the night just wanna see me fail,

Yeah right, they're better off trying to freeze hell.

Some of us play for the thrill ride,

And others play just to build high.

But I do it for the blocks most people only dream of,

Every time I fall it's only making my pick strong.

And I'll be in the mine with my pick, baby, til the end

or til you hear the sound of my tool breaking.

Until Herobrine cast's his spell

that'll send you to the depths of hell.

Until you spawn at home,

What you gonna do now?

Take my pick, and my sword,

Gonna search un-til im bored.

Give me coal, dig this hole,

That's when it came to me, suddenly, amazingly,

I am a miner! (Oh!)

I am a miner! (Ey!)

Here comes the miner! (Oh!)

And that's when it came to me, suddenly, amazingly,

I am a miner

And if I can last with mobs around,

There's no reason you should ever have your health down.

Two blocks high, and my skin is kinda' brown,

Hailing from the bedrock, 60 blocks below the ground.

And the sun is going down. I need to get in somewhere fast.

And now I'm yelling "Where's my pick at?!"

It's gonna take a couple left clicks, and my right hand,

For the mobs to see I'm not the one who's got it bad.

Until Herobrine cast's his spell,

that'll send you to the depths of hell.

Until you spawn in at home,

What we gonna do now?

Take my pick, and my sword,

Gonna search un-til im bored.

Give me coal, dig this hole,

That's when it came to me, suddenly, amazingly,

I am a miner! (Oh!)

I am a miner! (Ey!)

Here comes the miner! (Oh!)

And that's when it came to me, suddenly, amazingly,

I am a miner.

What we gonna be? (Ey!)

What we gonna be? (Ey!)

What we gonna be? (Ey!)

Now tell em' what we gonna be yall.

What we gonna be? (Ey!)

What we gonna be? (Ey!)

What we gonna be? (Oh!)

Oh what we gonna be?

If you fall pick yourself up off the floor, (get up)

And when your armor can't take no more, (c'mon)

Just remember what you mine for,

Cause I know I'm for sure!

Take my pick, and my sword,

Gonna search un-til im bored.

Give me coal, dig this hole,

That's when it came to me, suddenly, amazingly,

I am a miner! (Oh!)

I am a miner! (Ey!)

Here comes the miner! (Oh!)

And that's when it came to me, suddenly, amazingly,

I am a miner.

Until Herobrine cast's his spell,

That'll send you to the depths of hell.

Until you spawn in your bed

What we gonna do now?

I lean back and saw Anabella standing there. "Hey Anabella! Ok, guess what Ant!" He replied "What?" "You own me 10 dollars." "No fair!" "Totally, you sent me the hardest one. So yeah." "Fine" I heard Mitch start talking. "Who was that singing?" I pulled Anabella closer. "Anabella, say hi." "Hello" "She is the singer in my videos." "Ohhhhh" I did the outro and we logged out. I turn around to talk to Anabella. "What are you doing here so early?" She smiled and gave me a sheet. That explains it.


	8. Chapter 8

I crumbled the sheet before throwing it into the trash can. "So Anabella, you wanna go get that 10 dollars from Taylor?" She jump up and grab my keys. "I'm driving. You still are too young!" "No fair! I have my driver's license!" She sighed and toss me the keys. We headed out and got into the car. As I turn on the engine, the car jolted and I heard something crack. A pain blossom up my left arm and Anabella screamed. We both blacked out.

Sorry guys, it was short. Like extremely short. And for the fact I didn't update in such along time.


	9. Chapter 9

3rd person POV

Infinity and Anabella was sent to the hospital, their heart beat was slow and unsteady. No one really visit them because, well no one cared. Team crafted kept on with their daily life, Taylor didn't notice his recording partner was missing, in general, they disappear off the face of the earth. Only the fans and followers notice. Everyday, they waited for a new video, a vlog, even a tweet, but none came. Slowly but surely, they gave up hope, they still subscribed but didn't care. If only they will wake up before the others fall also.

So this is the end of a dream worth living. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I might do a trilogy to this but who knows. *hint hint So thanks for reading, until next time, Goodbye!


End file.
